In recent years many consumers have adopted electronic forms of payment. Credit cards and debit cards are often used for the convenience and ease of use these payment forms provide over paper forms, such as cash and checks.
Credit cards are now being offered with built-in technology to allow for contactless transactions. For example, a consumer can swipe or tap their credit card at a designated credit card reader to complete a transaction. Each of the major credit card companies offer credit cards with this feature.